Color Me Murdered
Color Me Murdered is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-second case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred fifty-third case overall. It takes place in the Old Town district of Grimsborough. Plot Amir informed Jones and the player of a body found on Church Street. The cops then went there to collect the body of comic artist Marcus Butler, who was slashed in the stomach. Mid-investigation, a cosplayer of Miracle Girl came to visit the station. Later, Judge Powell asked the player for confirmation of her daughter Olive's involvement in the investigation before she proceeded to scold her. The team then found enough evidence to arrest the victim's friend, Haruki Kato, for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Haruki also admitted to being a member of The Higher Truth. He said that he needed more money to donate in order to reach the next level of the cult, so he asked Marcus for money, as he had gotten rich after selling the movie rights to Miracle Girl. After Marcus refused to give the money, Haruki resolved to killing him, sharpening a special white bear claw and slashing Marcus to death. Judge Powell sentenced Haruki to 19 years in prison. Post-trial, Rita told the team that Gabriel had possibly left something for the team in Church Street. Jones and the player then went to the street and found a coded message from Gabriel. Per Cathy's analysis of the message, the cult was a series of concentric circles, where being more devout (or richer) would get one closer to the innermost circle. Gabriel had managed to get to the third level and had learned that there was to be a "big event", but he needed more time to know more details. Jones and the player then talked to Haruki for the details of the event, but he said that only Steven Crowe knew of what would happen. Meanwhile, Gloria told the player that Carter had gone missing along with Olive, who was babysitting him as per Gloria's suggestion to her mother. They eventually found them in Marcus's studio, where Gloria scolded Carter and Olive for going to unsafe places unsupervised. After all the events, the team resolved they had no choice but to wait for Gabriel to learn of the "big event". Summary Victim *'Marcus Butler' (found with his stomach slashed open) Murder Weapon *'White Bear Claw' Killer *'Haruki Kato' Suspects C253P1.png|Haruki Kato C253P2.png|Olive Powell C253P3.png|William Butler C253P4.png|Miracle Girl C253P5.png|Tamu Wanjiku Quasi-suspect(s) C253Q1.png|Gloria Hayes C253Q2.png|Carter Hayes Killer's Profile *The killer went to GrimCon. *The killer drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails. *The killer takes vitamin D supplements. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears a star print fabric. Crime Scenes C253CS1A.jpg|Church Street C253CS1B.jpg|Uprooted Tree C253CS2A.jpg|Comic Artist Studio C253CS2B.jpg|Comic Artist Desk C253CS3A.jpg|The Kraken C253CS3B.jpg|Pub Tables Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Church Street. (Clues: Victim's Backpack, Bloody Handkerchief, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Marcus Butler) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Travel Mug Man) *Examine Mystery Man. (New Suspect: Haruki Kato) *Ask Haruki Kato about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Haruki Kato identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Comic Artist Studio) *Investigate Comic Artist Studio. (Prerequisite: Haruki interrogated; Clues: Torn Letter, Locked Box) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Fan Letter; New Suspect: Olive Powell) *Talk to Olive Powell about her fan obsession with the victim. (Prerequisite: Fan Letter restored) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Watch Box; New Suspect: William Butler) *Inform William Butler of his son's death. (Prerequisite: Watch Box unlocked) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: White Bear Claw; Attribute: The killer went to GrimCon) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Meet Miracle Girl. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: The Kraken; Profile updated: Miracle Girl drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails) *Investigate The Kraken. (Prerequisite: Miracle Girl interrogated; Clues: Slashed Comic Book, Torn Coupon) *Examine Slashed Comic Book. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes vitamin D supplements; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Comic Artist Desk) *Investigate Comic Artist Desk. (Prerequisite: Blue Substance analyzed; Clues: Locked Phone, Broken Frame) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00) *Confront Olive about the insulting text messages she sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Olive went to GrimCon) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Certificate of Adoption) *Ask William Butler about being the victim's adoptive father. (Prerequisite: Certificate of Adoption restored; Profile updated: William takes vitamin D supplements) *Examine Torn Coupon. (New Suspect: Tamu Wanjiku) *Ask Tamu Wanjiku if she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: T Wanjiku decoded; Profile Updated: Tamu went to GrimCon and drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Olive drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails *Investigate Pub Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Newspaper, T-shirt, Broken Statue) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Story) *Talk to Miracle Girl about the victim mocking her. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Story unraveled; Profile updated: Miracle Girl went to GrimCon and takes vitamin D supplements) *Examine T-shirt. (Result: Pink Particles) *Examine Pink Particles. (Result: Strawberry Candy) *Confront Haruki about his incendiary t-shirt. (Prerequisite: Strawberry Candy identified under microscope; Profile updated: Haruki went to GrimCon and drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Fish Statue) *Analyze Fish Statue. (09:00:00) *Ask Tamu Wanjiku why she put a curse on the victim. (Prerequisite: Fish Statue analyzed; Profiles updated: Tamu takes vitamin D supplements, Haruki takes vitamin D supplements) *Investigate Uprooted Tree. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Trash Can, White Bear Claw) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: GrimCon Wristband) *Analyze GrimCon Wristband. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a star print fabric) *Examine White Bear Claw. (Result: Translucent Substance) *Analyze Translucent Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Moment of Truth (4/6). (No stars) The Moment of Truth (4/6) *Ask Gloria what happened to Carter. (Available after unlocking The Moment of Truth) *Investigate The Kraken. (Prerequisite: Gloria interrogated; Clue: Board Game Box) *Examine Board Game Box. (Result: Olive's Diary) *Analyze Olive's Diary. (09:00:00) *Ask Miracle Girl about the missing children. (Prerequisite: Olive's Diary analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Comic Artist Studio. (Prerequisite: Miracle Girl interrogated; Clue: Faded Drawing) *Examine Faded Drawing. (Result: Comic Strip) *Find out what Carter and Olive have been up to. (Prerequisite: Comic Strip unraveled; Reward: MALE Miracle Guy Costume, FEMALE Miracle Girl Costume) *Investigate Church Street. (Available after unlocking The Moment of Truth; Clue: Higher Truth Box) *Examine Higher Truth Box. (Result: Coded Messages) *Analyze Coded Messages. (06:00:00) *Question Haruki about The Higher Truth event. (Prerequisite: Coded Messages analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is derived from the phrase "color me (...)," which means to call someone something. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *The case features a number of references to characters from DC Comics and Marvel Comics: **Miracle Girl is a parody of DC heroine Wonder Woman. **White Bear is a parody of Marvel hero Wolverine. **Incredible Bulk is a parody of Marvel hero The Incredible Hulk. **Tamu Wanjiku resembles Okoye, a character from Black Panther. *GrimCon is a parody of Comic Con. *Some references can be found in "The Kraken" and "Pub Tables" crime scenes, including: **A monkey which is a nod to the character Diddy Kong from Donkey Kong. **Mushrooms used as a tribute to Super Mario Bros. **A ghost similar to the ones seen in Pac-Man. **Two collectible cards alluding to Japanese manga Yu-Gi-Oh!. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Old Town